


Warmth

by NestingHedwig_aka_LinW



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-22
Updated: 2008-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10097006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NestingHedwig_aka_LinW/pseuds/NestingHedwig_aka_LinW
Summary: A chilling little drabble featuring Harry, Lucius, and the word consolidate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

~*~*~*~  
Warmth  
~*~*~*~

Deep inside Riddle Mansion, Lucius sipped his scotch and examined his companion. Harry sat, casually swinging his legs like a small child. The slight wizard said nothing, waiting for Lucius to speak.

The dark wizard set his glass down. Harry’s owl, Hedwig, was asleep on her perch in the corner, beside a school trunk.

“You don’t appear to be restrained. Why haven’t you tried to escape? Or sent your owl for help?”

Harry smiled softly. “Just because you see no restraints doesn’t mean they aren’t there.”

“But you have no Dark Mark.”

Harry ran his fingers over his jagged scar. “He controls me through my curse scar. He sends enough pain through it to cause madness when he wants to…”

“That’s how he managed to consolidate his control over you?”

“Yes.” Harry shifted slightly before locking his green eyes on Lucius. “So…do you want me to get…undressed or…do you want to…do it?”

Lucius closed his eyes and inhaled. As a reward, Voldemort had presented him with the use of the young man’s body. He motioned Harry to approach him. 

“So, how do you really feel about this?”

Harry leaned down and kissed him; when there was no response, kissed him again. “I don’t think it matters to anyone how I feel…you should feel honored…as Master’s newest whore…you’re my first.”

Lucius looked at the young wizard who looked away. “Your first? You’re a vir…”

Harry laughed nervously.

“Virgin? No. Thank Merlin I had lovers before my capture. I’d hate to think my only frame of reference would be Master.”

Lucius smiled in spite of himself. “Are you implying Lord Voldemort is lousy in bed?”

“Has he ever fucked you?” Harry asked quietly. “He may look like a man, but inside he’s still a snake.”

*~*~*  
In the flickering firelight, Harry looked beautiful. Lucius examined the slender treasure stretched out before him. Harry shivered as warm hands caressed his smooth skin.

Harry smelled of vanilla, Lucius thought and captured the soft lips in a kiss. Harry parted his lips slightly, permitting entrance. Gently, their tongues dueled. Harry’s calloused fingertips caressed Lucius’ broad back as the dark wizard pinned the smaller man beneath him.

“You’re warm,” Harry whispered. “So wonderfully warm…I haven’t felt warm in weeks…”

Lucius propped himself up upon his elbows. He knew he should just take what was offered, but he didn’t want to force the younger wizard.

“Why did you agree to this?”

“If I offer myself willingly to you, there’s a chance I’ll get pleasure from it. If I refuse, Master will have you take me by force.” His eyes took on an unreadable expression. “If I am to be taken anyway, is it wrong to choose not to be hurt?”

“What makes you think I’ll be a gentle lover?”

Harry nibbled on the shell of his ear, causing Lucius to catch his breath. With surprising strength, Harry flipped him onto his back and straddled his hips.

“I never said you had to be gentle…I’ll settle for human.”

FIN


End file.
